Lois Lane
Lois Lane is the second main protagonist of the series. She was the gorgeous top reporter for the Daily Planet and news partner, love interest and later wife of Clark Kent. She was portrayed by Teri Hatcher. Personality Lois takes great pride in being a reporter and is a strong willed woman. At first, she let her success go to her head to make her self-obsessed with being the best and even stooping as low as stealing ideas from other reporters, but that all changed when she met Clark Kent (aka Superman) who took her down a peg a two and they later became friends, news partners and then a married couple during which Lois' more caring side began to blossom. Lois has a heart of gold and always sticks by her husband and friends through thick and thin, giving them great words of encouragement. However she is still a little stubborn and impulsive and the risks she takes as a reporter often puts herself and others in danger. She is also prepared to go to humiliating lengths to get her stories. She loves her husband Clark dearly, not only because of his kind and caring personality, but also because of how he uses his Superman alter-ego to help others. History Lois was the eldest daughter of Sam and Ellen Lane. Her parents rarely got on and she was often caught in the middle of their arguments which eventually ended in divorce. Even though Sam loved both his daughters very much, his relationship with Lois was strained as he was disappointed that he had no sons to continue the proud family legacy. Lois became independent, determined to prove to her father that she could make him proud as any son could. Lois attended Metropolis High School and eventually became the Class President. Her ability to write great stories for her class newspaper got her a job at the Daily Planet where she became of their most top reporters. She became good friends with the editor Perry White and co-worker Jimmy Olsen. Her first big story involved the arrest of a weapons designer named Kyle Griffin who had high-tech weapons that were being sold to the third world. He would eventually break out and get his revenge. Her life of finding a decent boyfriend was complicated by many of them being scared off by her intelligence. She previously met a co-worker named Claude and they began to date but she made the mistake of telling him about a story she was working on. Next morning, both he and the story (which Claude won an award for) were gone. Because of this, Lois made three rules for herself: never get involved with the story, never let anyone get there first and never be intimate with co-workers, giving her the nickname "Mad Dog Lane". She later shared a rivalry with gossip columnist Cat Grant as she disliked her flirtatious attitude and in return Cat poked fun at Lois never having a love life and choosing work over fun. All in all, Lois thought she had it all and preferred her single overachieving life. But that was all about to change when she met Clark Kent. Season 1 When Clark arrived in Metropolis, Lois was asked by Perry to show Clark the ropes of being a reporter, but she didn't think of him as talented and described him as "a hack from nowhere's ville". However after Clark saved both herself and Jimmy from being killed at a rocket base, she started to gain more of a respect for him. Soon a newcomer from the planet Krypton came to Metropolis, dressed in a red and blue suit with a shield resembling an "S" on both his chest and red cape. Lois named him "Superman" due to his insignia and became one of his biggest fans, unaware that he was really Clark Kent in disguise. She later got an exclusive interview with him. Superman told her that he was was here to help others in need. (Pilot), (Strange Visitor (From Another Planet)) Gradually, Lois became more obsessed with finding out more about Superman and getting the exclusive story. She first stole a story from Clark and then a idea from Jimmy of how to find Superman. Clark had had enough of her abhorrent attempts to get a story and decided to teach her a lesson by sending her a phony map of the location of Superman's spaceship to her apartment. However when Clark was having problems with continuing to be Superman after the tests at the risk of people's lives that evil billionaire Lex Luthor was putting him through, she gave him some encouraging words that Superman couldn't be everywhere at once and as long as he was there to help others that was enough, making Clark feel guilty for pranking her. Later Lois found the map and set off to find the spaceship. She later arrived at the Daily Planet, humiliated and filthy with one of her high heels broken and covered in mosquito bites. She had been lead on false trail to the Metropolis sewage reclamation facility and had only found a toy dinosaur dressed in a Superman outfit for her trouble. Clark meanwhile had got the story himself on the front page of the paper. At first Lois was angry at Clark for setting her up. But she eventually admitted that she deserved it and that Clark was a good reporter who worked hard to earn his success. (''Neverending Battle'') Lois and Clark then teamed up on an assignment for the first time involving the death of a family friend named Allie. Their investigations led them to her father who was in charge of the sports medicine of boxers who were in reality cyborgs being used by Sam's partner Max who had murdered Allie to stop him from leaking information about them. Unbeknownst to them Lex was in the center of the scheme as he wanted to control his own army of Supermen. Superman stopped the cyborgs and Lex "saved" Lois from Max who was holding her hostage to cover his tracks in his involvement. Lois then hugged Lex out of gratitude and they eventually became friends, much to Superman's horror. (''Requiem for a Superhero'') Later Lois decided to take an assignment investigating arson fires in West River. Evidence pointed to the Metro club so she went there disguised as waitress and entertainer Lola Dane. The assignment proved humiliating by her being forced to wear a hilarious looking yellow chicken suit for a performance and then accidentally wearing her seductive waitress outfit to work where she was teased by Jimmy and some of the others. Clark had been assigned too and went undercover as bartender Charles King. Lois was none too pleased at someone else stepping on her turf and thought that Clark would ruin everything. While they were there, they were visited by the arsonists themselves known as The Toasters. Lois then got the story of Toni Taylor being the new owner of the club. Toni suspected that a spy was leaking information and was determined to find them. One evening, Lois gave a dazzling performance of "I've Got a Crush on You" wearing a long white and silver patterned dress with silver dangling earrings. However both her and Clark both spotted Lex in the audience and panicked. They retreated to the storage closet to discuss what to do, Toni found them and to Lois' surprise, Clark exposed her as the leak Toni was looking for. Toni then told Clark to throw Lois out, which he regretfully did with Lois ending up being thrown into a dirty dumpster. Lois was furious and stomped off to Clark's apartment, branding him a traitor. Clark explained that now Toni would stop looking for a leak and he could get the next story for both of them. She also became jealous of how much time Clark was spending with Toni. As she went back to her apartment, she got a tip off from Lex that Toni might be hiding something, so she followed her. There she discovered that Toni was the one who created the Toasters and that the arsonists had now betrayed Toni and were threatening to burn West River to the ground. After Superman "cooled" the Toasters off and they were arrested along with Toni, Lois forgave Clark and their story about the Toasters' capture was published. (''I've Got a Crush on You'') During a visit to Clark's hometown of Smallville, Lois and Clark discovered a meteorite that came from Superman's home planet of Krypton that harmed the Man of Steel. Jason Trask, a rogue agent from Bureau 39, an organization that dealt with extra-terrestrials, attempted to kill Superman with it, but failed and was killed. Lois and Clark then named the substance "Kryptonite". (''The Green, Green Glow of Home'') Uncontrollable love then blossomed at the Daily Planet when a chemist named Miranda who specialized in fragrances, sprayed most of the newsroom with her latest perfume with a formula containing pheromones that removed all the sexual inhibition. Lois was one of the many who was effected and she wound up humiliating herself by trying to seduce Clark and even went to his apartment to do the Dance of the Seven Veils. Eventually the effects wore off and they found out that Miranda was going to spray a more advanced formula that would cause permanent damage to the city. However Superman managed to stop her and saved Lois who was being lowered into a boiling vat of Toxic Malathion due to Miranda's jealousy of Lex's affection for her after a previous date. Lois then gave Superman a passionate kiss after the Man of Steel pretended to be under the influence of the pheromones, much to Lex's disgust. (Pheromone, My Lovely) Lois then witnessed the murder of an interviewee called Dr. Vincent Winninger after finding out about a conspiracy that would destroy the environment. Being the only witness to the dreadful crime and after publishing a story on all she knew about the conspiracy, Lois' life was in jeopardy, but she refused to believe that she was in any grave danger and even dismissed Superman's protection. However when the killer Sebastian Finn aka "Mr. Make Up" attempted to murder her in her apartment and Clark managed to chase him away, Lois began to feel terrified and she begged Clark not to leave her. Everyone vowed to see to her safety while they solved the case. Eventually with Superman's help, Finn was captured as well as his accomplice Barbara Trevino who had arranged for Finn to murder Winninger in the first place. After some persuasion from Cat who complained that Lois never admitted that she had bad days or problems like everyone else, Lois admitted that she had indeed been scared by the whole experience. (Witness) Eventually a search was made for a Kryptonian globe that had belonged to Superman that had been stolen from Clark's apartment by a boy named Jack who unbeknownst to them had sold it to Lex Luthor in exchange for getting money to support himself and his brother Denny. Lois was angry with Clark who explained that he had taken the globe to keep it safe for Superman. But she eventually forgave him after Superman got it back and told Clark, she would of done the same thing. Jack was then given a job at the Daily Planet. (Foundling) A blast from Lois' past showed up in the shape of her old school friend and rival Linda King. Lois held a grudge against Linda for stealing a story she had been writing for the school newspaper and also stealing Paul, a classmate that she had shown interest in. Linda was now a top reporter for the Daily Planet's news rival the Metropolis Star and always seemed to be one step ahead of her and Clark when getting a story. Lois' bitterness began to resurface especially when she saw Linda taking an interest in Clark. Realizing that there was something suspicious going on, Clark without Lois' knowledge, pretended to resign and join the Star. Lois then jealously broke off her friendship with Clark, but she eventually caught on and found out from him that Linda's boss Preston Carpenter was deliberately causing accidents to get these stories without Linda's knowledge. They told this to Linda who agreed to help them get the evidence against him. They find out that Carpenter was trying to kill Secretary Wallace to start a war so he could have complete control over the media. Later Lois and Linda spied on Carpenter, but they get caught and tied up in freezer, while one of Carpenter's men shot the gas tank. Lois and Linda used this time to make amends. Linda admitted to Lois she was sorry and for what she had done and that it never meant she wasn't Lois' friend. Superman then rescued them, saved Wallace and captured Carpenter. Later, her and Clark's story of Carpenter's fall was published with Linda being added to the byline. Linda told Lois that she was glad she accepted her apology, but Lois denied it. She then told them that she had sold her life story of Carpenter's fall to the movie rights of a film and she would leaving to the West Coast to play the small role of Lois, much to Lois' disgust. (The Rival) By this time Lois and Lex were dating. They were on their way to an opera, but Lois had to quickly go to the Daily Planet to finish her story. While they were there, a group of mobsters broke in trying to find a hundred million dollars of cash that was buried in the building. Fuentes and his men held Lois and Lex as well as Clark, Perry and Jack hostage. Jimmy had managed to slip away to get help but was caught to by the building's own security guard Willie, who had co-operated with Fuentes on the condition that no one would be hurt. Fuentes held an electronic device that would destroy the building if anyone tried to stop them. Thanks to Clark using his heat vision to turn on the sprinklers, the blue prints Fuentes was holding were destroyed. Lex was then shot from trying to stop them and was bleeding heavily, so Clark asked to make a remedy that he had learned from a Bornean medicine man consisting of three tea bags, a cup, an orange and a pack of chewing gum. Lois was reluctant at first to try it, but Clark told her that Lex's life depended on it. While Lois and others were preparing it, Clark used his heat vision to close up Lex's wound, The others were amazed at how well the remedy worked and Lois thanked Clark for his kindness. Fuentes then decide to use Lois to access the database on the plans of the building so he could find what he was looking for. However she secretly tried to send and email to call for help, but Fuentes caught on and switched it off while it was being sent, threatening to kill Lois if she tried that stunt again. After finding the money, Fuentes then took Lois hostage to ensure that he got away safely to his chopper with the loot while the others were taken away to be killed by Fuentes' henchwoman Remy. As they headed for the top of the building, the lights went out. Lois told him that Superman was there and Fuentes replied with a snarl that unless he got out safely the whole building would explode. Clark and the others had managed to knock Remy out unconscious and escaped. Lois and Fuentes finally reached the top of the building and fell onto a window washer's scaffold. During a struggle for the device, Lois fell from the scaffold, but Superman saved her. Fuentes himself then fell as well, dropping the device in the process. Superman caught him and Lois caught the device. Fuentes and his gang were then taken into custody and the Daily Planet was saved. Willie was pardoned after helping them stop Fuentes and Superman safely disposed of the device. Lois then went with Lex to the hospital. Clark advised her to be careful as she didn't know Lex like he did. (Fly Hard) On evening during a date with Lex, the billionaire went on one knee and held out an engagement ring, asking for Lois' hand in marriage. Lois was gobsmacked, but said that the past few weeks with Lex had been good, but she barely knew him, plus it would contradict her work at the Daily Planet as Clark, Perry and Jimmy were like family to her. Unbeknownst to Lois, Lex was determined to drive her away from her old routine as he saw the Daily Planet as holding her back from her decision. He craftily used forced to buy the paper and then burned it down to collect the insurance, putting everyone out of work. Lois was then given a job as a reporter for the LNN (Luthor News Network). Clark once again tried to warn her that Lex was not all that he seemed and even declared his love for her, but Lois refused to listen and gently turned him down saying she only cared about him as a friend. Later that evening, Lois got a visit from Superman in her apartment. She asked him if there was any chance of them ever having a relationship. Superman replied that there were things she didn't know about him and would probably never know. Lois declared that she would love him even if he was an ordinary man, which contradicted what she had said to Clark earlier as Clark was who Superman really was, so Superman told her that it wouldn't work and Lois was left heartbroken. She then visited Lex who told her that he had indeed done terrible things in the past but was willing to start over. She then excepted his marriage proposal. (Barbarians at the Planet) Preparations then began for the wedding while Clark, Perry Jimmy and Jack decided to find out what really went on at the Daily Planet. Lois called Clark one evening, declaring that she really missed him. Clark returned the sentiment. Later Lois went out for a drive in one of Lex's cars and met Clark who was out investigating. She persuaded him to attend her wedding but Clark said he couldn't as he knew how dangerous Lex was. Lois told him that his attitude was driving them further and further apart. Clark then retorted that she was doing the driving because of her stubbornness of believing Lex to be good. He then told her what he had found out about Lex buying the Daily Planet and that it seemed strange that he hadn't rebuilt it with the insurance. Lois was the investigative reporter so she should investigate. Later one evening she asked Lex about why he didn't rebuilt the Daily Planet building after it was destroyed and if he had done it all for her. Lex then replied that he had indeed done it for her but there was no way he could ever rebuild the building. Lois was sad that only her mother would be there ad all the others closest to her had refused to come. Lex assured her that all this pain would be healed after their honeymoon. When the day of the wedding came that was being held at Lex's LexCorp building, Lois was standing in front a large mirror wearing her wedding dress and veil. She then burst into tears, thinking that marrying Lex may of been a mistake and even mentioned that her last married name should be "Kent", which meant that she had been harboring feelings for Clark after all. Lois then walked down the aisle to a pleased and contented Lex waiting for her at the altar. As she was walking, memories of her and Clark flashed in her mind. As Lois and Lex then began to say their vows with Lex saying "I do". But when Lois was asked the same question, she hesitated and finally turned to Lex and sadly said "I can't". Suddenly the doors flew open and Perry, Jimmy and Jack appeared followed by Inspector Henderson and some policeman. Perry declared that Lex was through as they now had all the evidence against him they needed. Lois was at first confused but Henderson then held out a warrant for Lex's arrest for arson and other crimes too numerous to mention. Lois looked shocked when she heard this, especially when she saw Mrs. Cox, Lex's personal assistant arrested too for her involvement. Lex however refused to go quietly and Lois looked in horror as Lex fought his way through the police and escaped. She then watched Henderson and the others going after him and burst into tears as she remembered all the warnings Clark had given her. Her mother tried to comfort her, but Lois was too upset; "Why isn't this the way every girl dreams her wedding's gonna be?" Lois then left the LexCorp building, still full of grief and shame and told the others how she had always been such a good judge of character. Perry gently told her not to blame herself as Lex had fooled them all, though both Jimmy and Jack replied that they had never trusted Lex from the beginning. Clark then appeared and Lois gave him a hug as her way of apologizing for not listening to him. They then all watched as Lex jumped from the top of the building to commit suicide. Lois buried her face in Clark's chest with Clark hugging her tight and closing his eyes as Lex plummeted down to the ground below. The Daily Planet was later bought and rebuilt by a generous benefactor and things were back to normal. Lois then decided to tell Clark her true feelings for him, but before she had a chance, Clark replied what he had said earlier was only to keep Lois away from Lex. After Clark left, Lois looked up to see Superman patrolling the sky and said; "I'm not done with you either big fella." (The House of Luthor). Season 2 Lex may of been gone, but Lois' relationship with him would continue to haunt her. Lex's ex-wife Arianna Carlin returned to seek vengeance against her and Superman whom she both blamed for her ex-husband's death: Superman for not saving him and Lois for "driving him to his death" by refusing him at the altar. Lois was then caught in a nefarious scheme involving Arianna posing as the Daily Planet's psychotherapist who in reality was using her methods to make Lois seem like she was having a nervous breakdown and a hired henchwoman who had been made to be Lois' exact double to publicly resent Superman, act out of character around her friends and make Lois seem crazy even more. Eventually with Clark's help, Lois caught on when she was doing some research on Arianna and was furious because Lex had told her that she was "his only love" while all this time he had been married before. She later met her double and fought her but she was captured by Arianna. She was taken to the LexCorp building and Arianna told her her plan. She would kill the Man of Steel with a Kryptonite bullet and then have Lois take the blame for it so she could feel the pain that she herself felt when Lois drove Lex to his death. Lois was shocked and told Arianna she had never done such a thing, but the evil woman refused to listen and knocked Lois unconscious. Lois was later revived after Superman used his heat vision to make a hole in the glass of a nearby tank and spray water on her. Arianna had made good on her threat by shooting Superman with the Kryptonite bullet and had left the gun in Lois' hands before escaping with the double. Superman was slowly dying, but Lois managed to dislodge it and the Man of Steel then captured Araiina and the double and took them into custody. Lois then published a story exposing Arianna for the evil woman she was and hoped that this was the final closing chapter on the House of Luthor. (Madame Ex) Season 3 Season 4 Episode Appearances All 87 episodes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:People who knew Superman's Identity